


The Beauty of Life

by Life_is_HELLA_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, It’s fluff, Pricefield Relationship, they’re happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Life_is_HELLA_strange
Summary: Chloe gets more than she thought she would for her birthday...
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	The Beauty of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random one-shot in Chloe and Max’s life.

I’m rushing through the hallways of the hospital, getting some tuts and annoyed looks from the people, and my heart feels like it’s going to give out. Probably a good place to be if it does. 

I got the call that Max has been brought in and has gone into labour. I can’t believe I wasn’t with her and went to work. Well she made me go today because I haven’t been for a while now and a couple of the guys wanted to get a drink with me for my birthday. I never want to go out with them normally, especially if Max isn’t with me and now is no different. But I think she made me ‘cos I kept fussing over her and she still had just under a month left until her due date. 

But whatever, that’s not the point. I didn’t want to go and now she had to come here by herself. I should have been there with her and I could have done, something, like keep her calm, tell her she will be fine and I’ll be with her the whole time. 

I get to her room and burst through the door, “Did I miss it, did I miss it? Are you ok?” And rush up to her bed and place my hand on her stomach, “Oh thank fuck, they’re still there!” 

Max chuckles and I grin as I lean down and give her a kiss but then I hear someone clear their throat. 

I pull back and look to the side to see an old, large, very unimpressed nurse who would give miss Trunchball a run for her money. 

With an awkward smile I say, “Sorry, I didn’t know anyone else was here.” 

“Clearly.” She replies, without looking at me, as she writes something down on a clipboard, “Myself or one of the other nurses will be back to check on you in the next hour or so, Miss Caulfield.” 

“It’s Mrs Price.” I tell her. 

She glances at me, “It says Miss Caulfield here.” 

I can’t help frowning a little at her, “Well it’s still Mrs Price. Max is my wife.” 

“I see.” Is what she says with a tone of disapproval. 

I’m about to ask what her problem is but Max takes my hand and squeezes. I look to her and she shakes her head at me with her leave it face. 

I scrunch my lips to the side for a moment but then sigh when Max smiles at me. She knows I can’t resist that cute smile and I’m putty. 

“Ok.” And I turn back to Trunchball but she has already left the room. 

With a shrug, because I’m glad she’s gone, I look back to Max, “What crawled up her hella moody stone faced ass?” 

“Maybe she’s just jealous of how incredibly gorgeous my wife is.” 

“Well duh, of course she is Max. All the ladies are.” 

She rolls her eyes, “Yes, I’m sure they are.” 

“Hey, it’s cool babe, you’ll always be my favorite.” 

“You’re such an ass!” 

I chuckle as I lean in and give her a kiss before I rest my forehead to hers, “You know I’m only joking right? You have always been the only one for me.” 

She gives me a small smirk, “I should hope so considering I’m carrying our babies.” 

“Yeah you are.” I say with a smile then move down to kiss her belly before I rest my ear to it. 

Max runs her fingers through my hair as I listen to all the noises and it makes my smile grow so wide. 

“It’s like you’ve got a mini fireworks factory inside your belly.” 

She chuckles, “It seems they are going to take after you then.” 

I shift my eyes to hers and ask confused, “How so?” 

“Well, you always have enjoyed bright colorful flashes and things that explode.” 

“Haha yeah, they are hella awesome!” 

I continue to listen but Max seems to tighten up then winces, pain etched on her face, with a sharp intake of air. 

“Shit, I’m sorry babe. Did I hurt you?” 

“N-no no, just a, a contraction is all... I’m fine... see?” She gives me what looks like a forced smile. 

I feel horrible because I hate seeing Max in pain especially when there is nothing I can do to make it better for her. 

I place my hand on her cheek, “Can I get you anything?” 

“No thanks Chlo, I’m good.” 

“Are you sure? Are you comfortable and warm enough? I can get you a drink or—“ 

“Chloe I’m fine, really!” She cuts me off with a little irritation in tone. 

“Sorry.” I mumble and sit down in the seat next to her bed, but keep my hand resting on her stomach. 

This is one of the reasons she told me to go to work today because I can’t seem to leave her alone and stop fussing over her, like she’s a baby herself. I feel so useless that she’s doing all this for us and I can’t share this burden for her. I know I was getting annoying but I couldn’t help it and Max won’t ever ask for help, so I just tried to do it all for her. 

It was a long painful road getting here and we had a few set backs. Max actually had two miscarriages and one stillborn. It was five months into the pregnancy when she started to get these pains. I think she knew right away that something wasn’t right and then she started to bleed. It was heartbreaking for us both but the fact Max was the one carrying our little girl it was so much worse. The miscarriages were hard, but to give birth to a child that you will never get to see grow up, was a pain I hadn’t felt before. Yet seeing Max hurting so much and blaming herself, that she had done something wrong, was almost worse. It nearly broke her. I think with all the setbacks, this is why I can’t stop smothering her and never wanted to leave her by herself. 

I hear Max take a few deep breaths and shift a little. I immediately go to jump to attention and ask her if she needs anything, but I stop myself. 

However, she takes my hand from her belly and asks, “Would you mind rubbing my lower back, please?” 

I do jump up at that and smile, “Really, you mean it? You’re not just saying that because you feel guilty, are you?” 

She chuckles, “No I’m not. I mean it, ok?” 

My smile turns into an excited grin, even though I know, she’s only doing it to make me feel better. That’s just the kind of amazingly perfect woman she is. 

“Awesome! Well then, roll over baby and let me put these hella talented puppies to work.” I wriggle my fingers at her then rub my hands together. 

She chuckles as she manoeuvres herself onto all fours and does her breathing, obviously having another contraction. 

I start to massage her lower back and ask, “Is this ok?” 

“Yeah, thanks Chlo.” 

She takes a couple of deep breaths before she says, “I’m sorry I snapped at you just now and the last few weeks too. I know I’ve been short with you. I wasn’t meaning to and I really appreciate all you have done for me. You’ve been my rock Chloe Price.” 

I kiss the top of her head, “It’s cool babe. I know I’ve been annoying and not letting you do anything... I’ve been scared and hella worried. I just wish I could take your pain away, make you more comfortable. You’re my beautiful wife, who I love so much, and who is also having our babies. So, you can be anyway you want with me.” 

“You are so mushy since I got pregnant, well even before that. What happened to that hard faced, I’m to cool for that shit, punk?” 

I smirk, “Oh don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours. She is around, but for now, I thought it best I lock her away. You don’t need her telling you, how she wouldn’t mind digging for treasure in that hella fine booty you got, and for that to be the first words our kids say.” 

She chuckles at that, “Hey, I like you complimenting my booty, especially with the size of it right now.” 

I give her butt a stroke and a pat, “Well it is a hella fine booty baby and it’s still as juicy as a peach. I’ll be showing my appreciation to it again very soon, no worries there. Mmm if you weren’t about to give birth I would be hopping on behind you right now.” 

I start to muse with some hella hot images of stuff Max and I have done, and just the other day too, as I absently pet her ass. 

“Haha... oh my dog, Chloe!” 

I shake my head and grin as I ask, “So, we got time for a little roleplay?” 

“Wowser! Funnily enough, no we don’t have time for that. Well unless you can be the one who is about to give birth. Can you do that?” She gets a little growl in her words when she asks that. I don’t think it’s to me though, I think it’s the pain, because she takes my hand and gives it a kiss. 

“Sorry. But hey, just think, next time it’ll be a lot easier. So it’s all good.” 

“Next time—aghh! What do you mean, next time?” 

She looks to me with slightly narrowed eyes and I give her a sheepish grin, “Our little pirate crew of course. It’s not much of one with just captain Bluebeard, Long Max Silver and twins. We’ve gotta have at least 5 more.” 

“Are you cereal?!! Have you suddenly turned catholic overnight?” 

I can’t help snickering when Max says that but reign it in when I get a glare. 

“Sorry... But come on, that was hella funny babe. Have I turned catholic... haha...” 

“Ugh ah... I have no clue what goes on in that damn pretty head of yours Chloe!” 

“Yeah, it is a wonder how Mother Nature managed to make such a hella perfect specimen as myself.” 

“Yes, isn’t it just!” Max mumbles, trying for annoyed but I can hear the amusement in her tone. 

“Don’t worry Maximus, I think she got you pretty much perfect too.” 

“Pretty much!? Wowser, thanks Chlo! I feel so special.” 

I chuckle and she does too, “You are lucky I love you Chloe Price.” 

“Yeah you love me but I love you more.” I say happily as I continue to try and ease her discomfort... 

***** 

“Come on babe, you can do it. Just a couple more pushes.” I tell Max as she squeezes my hand so tight I think she might have broken it. 

She pants with little beads of sweat trickling down her face and shakes her head, “I can’t mmm, I can’t do it. Ugh why did you make me do this?!! You should be here doing it!” She ends in a growl with these scary narrowed eyes at me. It’s like she is trying to use her mind to inflict the pain she’s feeling onto me. 

Wow, I forget how scary she can be when she’s angry, well I guess she isn’t angry, more in pain. But still, my usually kind sweet little dork, turning into the exorcist, is hella intimidating. 

I get knocked from my monologue with a wince and can’t help groaning, when Max squeezes my hand even harder, if that was actually possible. 

“Ow, shit babe! That’s hella hurting like you wouldn’t um... believe...” I trail off when her and the doctor look at me like, seriously?! And I realize what I’m saying. 

“Sorry.” I mumble and give the top of her head a kiss. 

“Ok Maxine, I’m going to need you to give me a big push now.” The doctor says. 

“It’s M-Max, never Maxine!” She manages to pant out. 

I can’t help snickering at that. Even in the middle of giving birth she is still able to correct someone on her name. 

With curiosity calling me, I decide I want to see our first one being born, so I move down a little to look. Which is a slight mistake because it’s a bit gross as well as beautiful. 

“Oh my god!” I let slip when I see the head coming out. 

Probably not the best thing to say as Max groans with panic in tone, “Oh my god!? What’s oh my god?” 

“Shit, sorry. Nothings wrong, it’s all good Super Max. Come on, you’re nearly there. You hella got this!” 

She gives one more big push and groans low and long as she does and the baby seems to just slip out once the shoulders are out. 

I look down at it with wide eyes as it starts to cry, which is such a hella sweet sound, and I see its little thing, “It’s a boy, babe! It’s a little baby boy... wow!” 

“Would you like to cut the cord?” The doctor asks me. 

“Really?” He nods and I look over to Max who gives me a tired smile. She seems exhausted. Not surprising really, she’s been in labour for forever now. 

With a smile I take the scissor clamp thing he gives me and use them to cut the cord, “Wow, that’s so weird and squidgy.” 

I go to Max and give her a kiss, “You done so good. Thank you for doing this.” I rest my forehead to hers feeling my eyes well up. I promised myself I wouldn’t cry but I definitely think this is a promise I can’t help but break. 

“Is he ok?” She asks. 

I look over to the nurses who clean him up and then wrap a blanket around him. 

With a smile back at her I answer, “He is perfect Max, just like you are. I love you.” And give her another kiss. 

“Right Max. Just one more to go. Are you ready?” The doctor asks. 

Max shakes her head, “No. But it’s not like I really have a choice.” 

“You can do this babe. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known.” 

She gives me a small smile as her panting starts to get shorter and more intense. 

I take her hand as the doctor says, “Ok Max, you can start pushing now.” 

This one doesn’t seem to take as long as the first and looks less painful... well as less painful as giving birth to a giant sized football can be. 

“That’s it babe, shoulders are out.” I tell her as she gave a big push with a loud groan growl type thing. 

“Baby girl! We’ve got a baby girl, Max... Wow, one of each.” 

It’s a few tense moments when there’s no crying and I can feel Max grip my hand so tight. 

“What’s the matter? Why—“ She starts to ask but then our little bundle begins to let out some ear piercing cries, that are like music to hear right now. 

“Oh, thank god!” I say in complete relief. 

The doctor lets me cut the cord again and then she is passed over to the nurses. 

With my tears falling freely I look to Max, “Awesome job babe! You were hella perfect and so beautiful... You done it.” 

“We done it.” She corrects me with a tired smile. 

I lean in and press my lips to hers, feeling on cloud nine, giddy, like I’m high. Fuck drugs! This is totally the most exhilarating high ever! 

“Would you like to meet your new baby girl and boy?” The nurse asks, as she and the other one come over to us, each holding our beautiful little babies. 

“Would I?! Hella yes.” I practically squeal and hear Max chuckle. 

The nurse passes Max our little girl and me our little boy. I cradle him delicately in my arms, scared I might break him. 

“He is so tiny...” I gaze down at him, my tears falling once again, and watch him do a little yawn, “... and just perfect.” 

“Do you have a name for him yet?” 

I can’t take my eyes off him as I start, “No not—“ 

“William.” Max cuts in. 

That does get me to take my eyes off of him and I look to her in surprise, “Really?” 

She smiles softly, “Yes, William Price. I think it’s the perfect name for him. And if he turns out anything like your dad, then we know he will grow up into the most incredibly loving and amazing man.” 

Jesus, here come more of those tears, as I look down at him and choke a little on my words, “Do you hear that? Your name is William Price-Caulfield...” I put Max’s last name on the end, even though she took my name, I think they should have both of ours. 

“What a lovely name.” One of the nurses says then asks, “How about your little girl?” 

With a content sigh I shake my head, “No, we haven’t decided yet.” 

“That’s ok. I’ll just write baby girl Price.“ 

“Baby girl Price-Caulfield.” I tell her. 

“Very good. We’ll give you both a moment and then come back.” 

I hum in acknowledgement, eyes still glued to this tiny little human being in my arms. 

After a little longer like this, I look to Max, who is gazing at our little girl with such love in her eyes. 

“Do you want to swap?” 

“Hmm?” She hums before looking up at me with misty eyes. 

I smile and carefully lean down for a kiss before I say softly, “I think our baby boy... William, wants to meet his mom.” 

“She really wants to meet him. And I think there’s a little girl who wants to meet her mom.” 

My smile feels like it’s going to be a permanent fixture to my face from now on. I never thought I’d be a mom. I mean me? Chloe, fuck everything up, Price. But Max was always there to strangle and beat all of my doubts, worries and self-hatred away. Whenever I thought I wasn’t good enough and didn’t deserve, she was right there to give me everything I needed. And now, when I look at the babies, our little babies, I know I’ve done something good. I will do anything to ensure their happiness, their safety and give them all the love in the world. 

We very carefully switch the babies over and then I sit down on the bed next to Max. 

“Hey there my perfect little angel. I’m your mommy. God, it’s so weird saying that, I’m a mom. We are actually parents Max, can you believe it?” 

“I know. We finally got our little family and they really are perfect.” 

“I’ve been so scared since the start, especially because of what happened with all of our setbacks...” I look to her with a sad smile which she gives me back, “But also, I didn’t think I would be good enough or had anything to offer them—“ 

“I have never doubted you for a second or thought you didn’t have what it takes to be a mom Chloe or anything else. You are the most loving, the kindest, most thoughtful person. But not only that, you are so smart, generous and selfless. You always put others before yourself and will do anything for the ones you love, even the ones you don’t know. You’re a protector, an inspiration. And if our children turn out to be even half the woman you are, then I know they will be perfect, just as you are. They couldn’t wish for a better mom.” 

I bite my lip and try to keep a grip on myself, but it doesn’t work and I start blubbering. 

“It’s only because I’ve got you Max. You make me believe in myself, make me feel like I can do anything... and I wouldn’t be here now if it wasn’t for you.” 

With a deep breath I look to her, “The day you came back to me was the happiest day of my life, even with all the other shi-crap going on. I would have died that day, so alone and angry at everyone and everything. But you never gave up on me. You saved me, you kept saving me, each and every time you did. And my mom, you made sure she was safe and all those other people too. When you went back after all that crap you went through to save my worthless ass and took that bullet, my bullet that was meant for me. It still makes me feel hella scared yet also so loved thinking you were going to sacrifice yourself for me. I’ll never get over that and everything you’ve done for me. You still save my life everyday, Max.” I give her a kiss feeling my tears falling. 

“I didn’t even need to think twice about going back to try and save you. And I regret absolutely nothing. I would do it all again, everything to ensure you’re alive and safe. I would never have been able to live in a world without you. You mean more to me than you could ever know Chloe.” 

“Jeez Max... I can’t take all this. I don’t think I’m ever gonna stop crying. You were right, I really am such a sap now!” I choke through a flood of tears. 

She obviously chuckles at me and my inability to control my emotions. 

“I love it, just as I do you. It’s about time the punk became the dork. Hmm I guess this makes me the hot one now.” 

I chuckle too, “You’ve always been the hot one babe...” I carefully lean down and give her a kiss before I tell her, “I love you Maxine Price...” 

She smiles so beautifully, eyes glistening as I give her another kiss. 

I think other than meeting Max for the first time and having her, this perfect girl make my life whole, this day is the best day of my whole life... 

*** 

“Knock knock...” I hear as the door opens, then mom and David come in, “Where’s my little—“ 

“Shh, not so loud mom. Max and our girl are asleep.” 

“Ooops, sorry...” She whispers then her eyes land on the tiny bundle I’m holding, “Oh my... is that?” 

“Yeah mom, who else would it be?” I tease. 

She gives me one of her less of the lip looks as she says, “I see parenthood hasn’t managed to stem that sass mouth of yours!” 

“Come on now hon. Chloe is much less sassy nowadays.” 

“Thank you DM.” I say to David, with a grin at mom, who rolls her eyes, “I see you’re still trying to rock the hippie beatnik vibe, poppa Dave.” 

He chuckles at that and strokes his beard, “Still trying, yes.” 

I go up to mom and ask, “Do you want to meet your new grandson?” 

Her face completely softens from her usually harder stoic stance and her eyes well up. 

“I really do.” She whispers with an audible lump in her throat. 

I carefully pass him over as I say, “Grandma Price. Meet your grandson, William Price-Caulfield.” 

She looks at me as a tear falls down her cheek and she chokes, “Oh Chloe, sweetheart...” 

“That is such a lovely thing to do Chlo.” David adds. 

“Your father would be honored and so very proud of you.” Mom says even more choked up. 

“Jeez, you two! You’re gonna get me going again if you carry on.” I mumble as my eyes start to well up. 

I hear my little girl begin to stir with some little cries so I go over and pick her up. 

“He is just precious.” I hear mom gush. 

“He really is.” David agrees as I go over to them and see him looking at William like he’s not real. 

“Here grandpa D, can’t have you being left out. Need to get you used to it for all the babysitting duties you’ll be getting.” 

He looks at me with wider, slightly nervous eyes then to my little girl. It’s hella funny. 

“Come on poppa double DM’S. You’re not scared of a cute tiny girl, are you?” I tease as I start to pass her over to him. 

I start laughing and mom does too as he takes her and grumbles, “I’m not scared. Unless she’s anything like you.” 

“I was an angel.” 

They both look to me with unbelieving eyes and mom teases, “Angel of mischief and mayhem more like.” 

Which I snicker at, “Totally nailed it! But I was hella good too.” 

“Only when Max came back and you done a complete 180 and became who you always were. My beautiful little girl, who smiled and laughed, had hopes and dreams again.” 

“Ugh, don’t make me sound like a hella dork in front of my kids. I’m the cool one.” 

They both chuckle but I think we’ve been quite loud because I hear Max say, “Chlo, you said you’d wake me up before someone got here. I’m an absolute mess.” 

“Sorry babe, I thought you should get some sleep. Look who it is though, momma and poppa smurf.” 

She chuckles sleepily and sits herself up, “Hi Joyce, hi David. It’s nice to see you.” 

“Hey Max. You’ve produced two perfect little treasures here.” David says as he gazes down at my little girl and he actually has tears in his eyes. 

Mom goes over as she says, “You look radiant Max. Motherhood suits ya.” She then leans down to give the top of her head a kiss before she asks, “How ya feeling sweetheart?” 

“A little sore and tired but other than that, I’m just so happy.” She replies with such a serenely content smile. 

“I know that feeling well. And you’ve had two of them. I hear it was a long birth too.” 

“You’re telling me.” I say as I go over to get a hold of my little boy. I just can’t seem to be without one of them for long. And mom can gush and fuss over Max as David seems happy enough as he sits down on the chair with our little girl. 

“It would ‘ave been worse for Max, Chloe. I hope you helped her?” 

I roll my eyes, “Of course, I did. I was the perfect sidekick. Wasn’t I babe?” 

“Chloe was very good, Joyce. I couldn’t have done it without her.” 

“See mother. I was awesome. I even got a couple of broken bones for the pleasure.” I look down at my boy and coo, “Yes I did... a yes I did, didn’t I? Mommy broke other mommy’s fingers, didn’t she?” 

“I didn’t break your fingers.” Max retorts. 

I smirk over to her and then carefully manoeuvre my hand out to show my two strapped up fingers, “These babies and my X-rays says otherwise.” 

Max rolls her eyes, “It’s barely a hairline. But of course, Chloe milked it for all it’s worth. You so couldn’t handle the pain of giving birth.” 

Mom and David chuckle as I coo in a gooey voice, “I think someone’s getting cranky. You want momma to sing you a lullaby and tuck you in?” 

“I have to agree with Max here Chloe. You were such a sensitive delicate flower when you were little.” Mom now teases me. 

“I so wasn’t.” I grumble embarrassed. “You should all be nice to me as it’s my birthday. Not teasing and making up stories.” 

“Oh my, I’m so sorry darlin’. I completely forgot to wish you a happy birthday, what with the new little bundles. We got ya some presents in the car.” 

“I guess I should get used to not having a birthday anymore. I’ll totally be overshadowed by our angels. No one will remember the day Chloe the awesome Price was born with these beauts around.” I pretend to be put out by the prospect but I really couldn’t care less about me with our new family. 

“I’m sure we wouldn’t be able to forget about you Chlo. You’re just so memorable. And you don’t ever hint everyday of March that it’s your birthday and then sulk after that you’ve got to wait another year until your next.” Max teases and mom and David chuckle. 

“Come on, can you blame me? It’s the most significant day ever, for anyone, because I was born. I think I should of had a day named after me.” 

“Isn’t everyday Chloe Price day anyway?” 

“Ha yeah. You’re hella right baby! You make sure I’m given a ‘special day’ each and every one of them.” 

I snicker when Max gives me her I’m not impressed with you face. But that blush and those sparkling eyes of hers just tells me I’m all good and in the clear. 

“What are you going to call your little girl?” David asks as she holds his finger. It’s hella weird sometimes to see him so soft and relaxed like that but cute too. 

“Oh yes. I completely forgot to ask.” Mom adds. 

“We haven’t decided yet. Max wasn’t having any of the ones I came up with.” 

“What were they?” Mom asks. 

“Her main ones were, Andromeda—“ 

“Yeah, it means, ruler of man. How cool and powerful does that sound?” 

Mom and David chuckle as Max rolls her eyes, “It’s weird. Then there was Nova. Which conjures up Supernova and Nova-bomb. Just things that explode.” 

“I like things that explode.” I mumble as I softly sway our little boy side to side. 

“Yes we know, as did the entire neighbourhood last New Year’s Eve.” Max teases. 

I snicker, “That was an awesome night!” 

“And the other main one is Nikola.” 

“That doesn’t sound bad. Quite normal compared to the others.” Mom says as she goes over to David and holds her arms out to our girl, as if to say, my turn now. 

“But it’s not Nicola in the usual sense with a C. It’s with a K. And tell them the other part.” 

I roll my eyes and go over to her, “Nikola Tesla Price. ” Then I carefully hand her our boy. 

She smiles as she takes him and cradles him delicately to her. I give her a kiss then wrap my arm around as I settle down next to her. 

“Got to agree with Max here Chlo. They’re a little strange.” David says. 

“They’re not strange, Davido. They’re hella cool! I thought a hippie like you would be totally all for the out there names.” 

“What happened to the more traditional names of say, Edith, Wendy, Jolene and Georgette?” David asks. 

I snort a laugh, “We didn’t have an 80 year old granny.” 

“I guess they do sound a little old fashioned nowadays.” He muses with a chuckle. 

“I think the best ones she said were, Aria and Maddox.” 

“Don’t forget Salem.” I remind her and she gives me a look. 

“Salem? As in Massachusetts?” Mom asks. 

“Oregon capital.” 

“Why that?” 

“It’s where Max and I first—“ I start but get a small elbow to the rib and a glare from Max. 

“Where you and Max first what?” Mom asks confused as she looks between us. 

“It’s where we drove once, that’s all.” Max answers before I can. 

Mom continues to look at us before she raises her eyebrow and does her, “Oh Lord, Chloe!” She seems a little amused though and David does actually chuckle. 

I give Max a kiss on her blushing cheek and then say quietly, “It’s one of my favorite memories ever!” 

“It may be one of your last if you carry on...” She warns but when she looks away I hear her whisper, “It’s one of mine too.” 

Mmm yeah it is, I say to myself. It really is one of my favorite memories. The others are today, obviously, meeting Max for the first time and then her coming back into my life. I really did hit the jackpot with this girl. 

“Best birthday ever!” I sigh happily, feeling absolutely perfect and hella content. 

Life really has turned out beautiful, an adventure like we said it would all those years ago. We really were destined to be together, just like I knew we were. In every reality and every time line it was always Max and Chloe... 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic. Drop a comment if you want and let me know what you think. And as always thank you for reading.


End file.
